Never Alone
by ChenaChan
Summary: When you think about it, it always seems like no one's there. But just when you give it up, someone's standing there right next to you. Hinata story. x3 One shot.


Hello, everyone! X3 Chena-chan here! Well, I haven't updated my Tobi story in a while, and I'm very sorry about that. But my "creative bunny has hopped away," as Aurelle said. But no worries! I'll update it! I am determined to finish that fanfiction even if kills me! But yes, I'd appreciate it if you all went and reviewed over there with your ideas, since I'm kind of out of it these days…

Ugh.. A 200 question final…. On biology… Tomorrow.. –dies-

I am such a procrastinator.

But, yes. This idea just came to me. I'm sorry if it's crappy, I didn't proofread it at all. I just wrote it as I went. So, I think it has a lot of mistakes in it, but no matter. You all can still understand it. Hmph. So, yes. Hinata fanfic!! I love Hinata!! NaruxHina forever!!!! Please, don't be too harsh on me. x3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

---

I sighed as I looked up at the sky. Blue… What a carefree color. And the clouds. So fluffy. I looked down at the scuffed dirt road again as I resumed walking.

Father, he isn't so distant with me now. But, it still hurts. I love Hanabi, really, but I can't help but feel… Resentful. She just... I… Father…

I shook my head. There was absolutely no point in thinking about it. It'd only hurt more.

I took care not to step on the muddy parts of the road. Step, step, walk, walk… Now that I really thought about it, walking was a mindless action. You could think while you walk, eat, sing…

Hinata, you're completely out of it. Of course walking was mindless! I knew it was mindless ever since I started doing it! Why was I thinking about such pointless things? I—

… I really was out of it.

No one really hated me, so far as I knew. They were all nice and friendly to me.

But that was just it. That's all they were. Nice. Nothing more. I didn't have a best friend, apart from Kiba or Shino. But, I want a female friend. Someone I can talk to about girl stuff. I'd even prefer Sakura and Ino's relationship. They fought a lot, but you can tell they really care for each other.

Nice. That's all they were, really. I—

_Crash_!

I fell forward with a little shriek. From behind me, I heard a startled, "Eh?", and a pair of hand grabbed my shoulders, preventing me from falling.

Who--?

"Oh, Hinata-chan!"

I stepped away quickly and whirled around to see…

_Naruto_??

I could feel my face turn instantly red. "N-naruto-kun!!" I stammered.

Hinata, you stupid, stupid. Why do you always stutter in front of him?? Why??

"Hinata-chan, hi!" he grinned, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Eh, sorry about that! I was running, and I was looking behind me, and I kinda…" He trailed off and motioned with his hands.

"I-it's ok, N-naruto-kun!" I quickly stuttered out. "I-I, I'm not hurt or anything, I…"

Hurt? Hinata, would anyone really be hurt by being bumped into? He must think I'm a baby!! Oh no, I…

But to my surprise, his expression turned to one of relief. "Oh, good. Where are you going, Hinata-chan?" he asked companionably.

Or maybe he said it indifferently. I never was good at reading people's tones.

"I-I, well, I'm j-just taking a walk, r-really… I just f-finished training and I… I…" I could feel my face turning slightly redder.

Stop stammering! Stop talking!

Naruto grinned at me, his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. "Hinata-chan!! Let's both train harder! We have to become stronger!! One day, I'm going to be Hokage, so I have to be strong!! I don't know what you want to be, but…"

I smiled. Hokage. Of course. That always was his dream. And I was sure he would get it. If only I had the courage to tell him that…

"Oi, Hinata-chan! I'll walk with you until we get to Ichiraku's! I'm hungry," he said, stretching his arms.

…Me? …I… Really? Me? That…

I could feel a rush of joy flood through my body. "O-ok," I muttered.

Naruto grinned his adorable grin and started walking. I followed hesitantly, afraid to follow him, afraid to look at this cute boy who I secretly liked.

The cute boy who probably liked Sakura.

I shook my head inwardly. No! I wouldn't think about that! I would enjoy my time with Naruto-kun! After all, I didn't train this hard for three years so that he could come back and see me as the same, stuttering Hinata. I trained hard! Really, I did! And, I grew a bit more outgrowing. I don't stutter as much! I could do this! Surely, I could take a simple walk with Naruto!

"What do you think, Hinata-chan?" he asked, turning his head towards me expectantly.

…Did I think what? Hinata, how could… How could I zone out when he was asking me something??

"I.. W-well…"

What do I say? I don't even know what I'm supposed to be giving my opinion on! So do I just say something neutral, and sound utterly boring? Or do I say the truth and sound stupid? Or, I…

"I…I'm really sorry, but c-could you repeat the question, N-naruto-kun?"

Ouch. That was really… Stupid… But, when I can't say anything else, I can only say the truth, since that's the only thing that's left to say, really.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Oh, I said that Shino seems really weird, wearing that hood and the glasses and everything," Naruto said sheepishly.

To my surprise, I laughed.

And then I stopped mid-laughter, afraid that I'd sound stupid.

And then, of course, I turned red.

"I… Shino-kun never really explained why… I-I think it might be because of the sun, or… H-he did say that it helped in covering y-your identity when you're among enemy n-ninjas, b-but I'm not sure w-why he…" I stammered.

Naruto looked taken aback. "Oh, that's actually pretty smart! But…" He frowned. "I want the enemy to know who I am! Uzumaki Naruto!! Right before I beat them up! Pow!"

I giggled.

We reached the fork in the road. "I… N-naruto-kun, I actually have to go t-this way. I-I'm sorry…" I muttered.

Naruto frowned a little at this. "Awh, ok then. I'll see you around, Hinata-chan!!" He waved as he started running off.

"O-ok!" I said, with a small smile.

"And, Hinata-chan!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Y-yes?"

"You look really cute when you smile! You should do it more often!!" And he disappeared around the corner.

…

Me? Did… D-did he just…

_Cute_?

I stood there dumbly, my face turning hotter and hotter by the second.

He…

Cute?

Don't faint, don't faint, Hinata, don't…

---

The sky really is pretty today.

---

… Yes, I know I ended it funny. I know it's a weird ending. I know there are a ton of mistakes. But honestly, when there's a 200 question biology final looming over your head, you don't have time to correct. I'm very sorry.

So yeah, it was really random, some random mood-correlated thing.

Review, please!

I'm out!

--Chena


End file.
